Breakfast
by SumikoAIX
Summary: [One-shoot] Abe y Mihashi deben hacerse cargo del desayuno, con ayuda de Shinooka. Es entonces cuando Mihashi nota un probable hecho que lo acongoja. [Abe x Mihashi - Shonen ai]


Hola a todos, posibles lectores (L)  
>Tuve la necesidad inminente de escribir algo como esto (L) y bueno, ya saben que la inspiración llega cuando menos lo esperas (como en periodo de exámenes Dx )<br>Está basado en el capítulo 59 del manga :3 y está narrado desde la perspectiva de Mihashi.  
>Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad (L)<p>

**Disclaimer:** oofuri ni sus personajes me pertenencen, son de Higuchi-san -w-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Se sentía tibio. Muy tibio. Agradable y confortable. Una cálida brisa le envolvía de pies a cabeza. El cielo relucía en colores cobrizos, la luz se opacaba cada vez más. Se sentía demasiado cómodo como para intentar moverse, además, la vista era muy relajante: todo el océano se extendía delante de sí, haciendo contraste con los colores del cielo; la arena bajo suyo se sentía cálida y tierna al tacto. Suspiró con lentitud y sonrió._

_"Mihashi."_

_Había alguien más ahí. Volteó despacio y sonrió aún más. _

_"Ya es hora de irnos." Dijo, tendiéndole la mano. El aludido la tomó y se levantó quedando frente a él._

_"Abe-kun" dijo a modo de saludo, con su sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo decorando su rostro. No soltó su mano en ningún momento, aún ya estando de pie. Le vio a los ojos con destello en los propios. El pelinegro le vio con cariño y sonrió, buscó la mano libre del pitcher y luego, entrelazó ambas, provocando que éste se sonrojara más._

_Balbuceó un momento, temblando y desviando la mirada._

_"Mihashi" volvió a nombrarlo, esta vez llevando una de sus manos hasta su rostro para acariciarlo con cautela. Acercó su so rostro, cerrando distancia. "Se nos hace tarde"_

_‹‹"¿T-t-t-a-ta-tar-de? ¿P-pa-r-ra q-qué?"›› pensó sin ser capaz de moverse. Su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración se entrecortaba. _

_"Mihashi" susurró contra sus labios, haciéndole estremecer._

−¡Mihashi! ¡Despierta de una vez! – decía exasperado, intentando no alzar la voz. Movía los hombros del más bajo, sacudiéndolo cada vez con más fuerza. −¡Mihashi! ¡Se nos hace tarde!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aturdido. Muy aturdido. Dio un sobresalto de golpe y salió inmediatamente de las cobijas una vez que vio el rostro del cátcher.

−¡A-a-a-a…-a….!−trató de hablar, estampado en la pared.

−¡Qué haces! ¡Date prisa! – dejo sin dejar de susurrar. El pitcher le vio confundido, temblando.−Hoy tenemos que preparar el desayuno. Shinooka nos debe estar esperando. –explicó.

_‹‹Cierto. Estos tres días…debo preparar el desayuno con Abe-kun…y Shinooka-san va a ayudarnos.››_ se recordó. −¡S-sí! –asintió se puso en pie. Se alistó y en breve ya iba camino a la cocina con el cátcher.

Era muy extraño. No era la primera vez que soñaba ese tipo de cosas con Abe. Comenzaba a preocuparse. Es decir, siempre había sentido cierta admiración por él, y también tenía claro que le gustaba mucho como persona (y como cátcher), pero…¿debía ser de _esa_ forma? Tan ….tan….como si fuese posible…. _‹‹…no lo entiendo››_ pensó. Su pulso se aceleraba de sólo intentar pensarlo. Vio de soslayo al pelinegro, parecía tan cansado y somnoliento como él. Se sonrojó y volvió la mirada al suelo. No se sentía capaz de pensar mucho más el asunto, aún estaba adormilado. Últimamente, siempre era así: siempre buscaba una u otra forma de evadir estos pensamientos. En el fondo, sabía que estaba asustado por lo que podría descubrir.

Llegaron hasta la cocina, y tal como había dicho el cátcher, Shinooka ya estaba ahí.

−¡Buenos días! –dijo amablemente.

−Oh, estás aquí desde muy temprano, Shinooka−respondió el cátcher, acercándose amigablemente.−De verdad estás lista para empezar. –comentó con simpleza, ella rio sumisa y le sonrió de vuelta.

−¿Quieres usar un delantal? Hay uno para cada uno.

−No creo que lo necesite.

Y así comenzaron una pequeña y animada conversación mientras Mihashi los veía aún desde el marco de la puerta. Algo se estrujó en su pecho al ver que se llevaban tan bien. No lo había notado antes. _‹‹Abe-kun…de alguna u otra forma…parece ser más grande…››_ pensó, sin comprender bien. _‹‹…Shinooka-san…luce muy pequeña a su lado…››_ Como si….como si fueran algo más que compañeros. Aun más _‹‹…como si fueran….a-algo más que…amigos.››_ concluyó con pavor.

−Mihashi-kun, ¿quieres usar un delantal? –preguntó amable la castaña, sonriendo. El aludido se sobresaltó temblando nervioso.

−N-n-no-no lo –n-ne-ce-s-sito. –respondió como pudo.

−Conseguí los ingredientes hoy, pero, para mañana, tendrán que conseguirlos ustedes mismos ¿sí? –dijo, siempre, _siempre_ con su tono amable.

Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, como de costumbre. Abe, a regañadientes, aceptó que Mihashi se ocupara de las tareas que implicaban usar cuchillos y ese tipo de cosas, por lo que sí terminaron trabajando en equipo (que era el objetivo inicial). En el fondo, Mihashi se alegraba de poder ser útil, y al mismo tiempo, de que Abe se preocupara tanto por él. _‹‹Eso significa que…que soy importante para él…¿no?››_ pensó, intentando darse ánimos. Pero de inmediato algunas imágenes _desagradables_ llegaban a su mente, las que involucraban al cátcher y a la manager. _‹‹Después de todo….n-no es imposible…››_

−Voy a alistar la mesa y a despertar al resto. ¡Gracias por todo su trabajo! –dijo sonriendo deslumbrante.

−Gracias a ti, Shinooka. No podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti. –respondió el más alto con una leve sonrisa. Y él vio (¡podría jurarlo!) cómo la castaña se sonrojaba por completo. Soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa y desapareció tras el marco. Abe suspiró cansado y comenzó a lavar los cuchillos y otras cosas que habían utilizado.

Él se quedó inmóvil, observándolo. Sentía que algo golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, cada vez con más fuerza. Pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos. _‹‹Shinooka-san conoce a Abe-kun mucho más que yo….y desde hace mucho tiempo también…››_ seguía pensando _‹‹¿acaso…en verdad tendrán…o-otro tipo d-de…relación?››_ y apenas formuló esa pregunta soltó un sollozo inconscientemente. Llevó una mano hasta su boca para evitar que escapara otro.

De un momento a otro, el pelinegro le veía fijamente, aún con el agua corriendo.

−¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó escueto. Cerró el grifo y se acercó un poco más a él.

−Abe-kun…a-a-a…a ti….¿te g-gus-ta…a-alguien? –preguntó temeroso, desviando su rostro.

−¿¡A qué viene eso!? –exclamó sorprendido y …¿nervioso? No estaba seguro. Ahora sólo le importaba una respuesta _honesta._ Volvió a verle con timidez, esperando. –No sé qué estás pensando, pero…-

−T-tú…y-y-y…S-Shinoo..-ka-san….

−¿Shinooka? –preguntó en voz alta. Luego de un segundo, se percató de lo que podría estar sucediendo. −¿¡Crees que me gusta Shinooka!? –dijo como si fuera lo más ridículo del mundo. Había alzado un puño entre ambos, como clara señal de lo exasperado que estaba. Mihashi seguía viéndole con ojos de borrego. –De dónde sacaste tal cosa. –agregó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. El castaño claro se enderezó sin dejar de observarle, llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, sintiendo los golpes otra vez, sólo que ahora no eran tan dolorosos.

−Entonces….−musitó.−¿ella…no te… gusta? –murmuró con lentitud. El otro negó. Se sintió aliviado momentáneamente. Pero…ya que había llegado a este punto la conversación…− …Abe-kun−volvió a hablar. −¿T-te…gusta…a-alguien?

Ante lo cual, el más alto volvió a sorprenderse, y, curiosamente, un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro. Apretó los dientes haciéndolos rechinar por unos segundos, antes de que, realmente, se decidiera a intentar responderle. Cosa que no llegó a ocurrir, puesto que el pitcher, sin ser consciente de ello, se tomó la libertad de monologar con sinceridad.

−…N-no me importa…s-si e-en verdad…te gusta Shinooka-san…−dijo, sorprendiendo, una vez más, al cátcher. −…e-es linda, amable…y-y…y a-además…lucen muy bien…j-juntos…− y esta vez, las lágrimas caían copiosas por su rostro. −…e-ella es…una buena …persona…a-además...t-te conoce...un montón...-

−Ya basta. –dijo con resignación al tiempo que llevaba una mano hasta los castaños cabellos. Los revolvió de forma tosca, pese a que intentaba ser sutil. –No sé de dónde sacaste todo esto, pero te equivocas. –dijo con tono fuerte y claro. Los ojos oscuros perforaban a los color miel, manteniéndose unidos por varios segundos.

−P-p-pe-pero…-

−Pero nada. –interrumpió cortante. El ojimiel aún lo dudaba, no es que no confiara en él….pero…−¿No me crees?

−N-no es e-eso…pero…− mas no pudo continuar. El ojigris tomó su rostro con ambas manos y cerró la distancia entre ambos, hasta que era, prácticamente, mínima.

−¿...A-abe-kun…?−murmuró, sintiendo cómo su aliento chocaba contra los labios ajenos, lo que le hizo contener la respiración. Un segundo después, el pelinegro se apoderaba de sus labios con ahínco y necesidad.

Luego de sentir ese delicioso escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, quedó perplejo. Nunca había estado en ese tipo de situación, así que no sabía cómo debía actuar. En cualquier caso, no podía sentirse más feliz, sólo esperaba que esto no fuese un sueño. Suspiró en medio del contacto y se dejó hacer, cosa que no desaprovechó el cátcher: pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura del más bajo, acercándolo bruscamente hacia su cuerpo mientras que son su otra mano, repasaba levemente sus pómulos.

Con temor, Mihashi llevó ambas manos hasta los hombros del más alto, intentando corresponderle lo mejor que pudiese. Gimió cuando se percató de que ahora la lengua del otro indagaba dentro de su boca, sin vergüenza alguna. Se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros entre suspiros y jadeos.

Luego de lo que parecieron varios minutos, se separaron (más bien, Abe se separó, de ser por Mihashi eso tal vez habría durado para siempre). Ambos con el pulso acelerado y faltos de aire, se observaron jadeantes (y sonrojados), sin poner distancia o hacer otro tipo de movimiento.

−Abe-kun…me gustas mucho. –dejó salir en un susurro. El aludido se sonrojó aún más, parecía nervioso (muy extraño).

−…Tú también me gustas. –dijo avergonzado, desviando su mirada. −¿Aún no lo entiendes? –cuestionó con un deje de exasperación y frustración. Volvió a verle y notó (no pudo evitar notar) la gran sonrisa en el rostro del pitcher, lo que le hizo estremecer, y sin reprimirse, volvió a unir ambos labios en un beso más calmo y benévolo. Mihashi no se resistió en lo más mínimo y esta vez, envolvió con dulzura el cuello del más alto, mientras que éste lo sujetaba firme por la cintura mientras que con su mano libre lo acercaba (aún más) hacia sí por la nuca. Nuevamente se oían algunos quejidos y jadeos, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a separarse. Se oyeron varios pasos y voces, los demás ya debían estar despiertos y ambos lo notaron. −¿Está claro? –preguntó temple.

−Sí. –asintió, con lo que terminaron de separarse para ir a encontrarse con sus compañeros. Se sonrieron efímeramente antes de dirigirse a la mesa. _‹‹Espero…que esto vuelva a ocurrir.››_ pensó feliz, mientras que, unos cuantos metros más allá, una castaña terminaba de secar las amargas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá!**

Cualquier crítica, comentario, opinión, error, sugerencia, pueden hacérmelo saber (:  
>Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por leer! Espero que a alguien le haya gustado .w.<p> 


End file.
